broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Pandemonium Night
: (left) (right) |Mane = |Coat = (wing) (paw) (horn) (scar) |Cutie Mark = |Voice = Andrew Stein (MandoPony) |Owner = Skittles91k |Nickname = Pan Pande |Relatives = Princess Luna (mother) Discord (father) Midnight Entropy (younger sister) Princess Celestia (aunt)}} History Birth and Early Life Pandemonium Night is currently the only child born to Princess Luna and Discord. Luna and Discord's relationship began to develop when Discord began trying to do more work to help Equestria. He worked closer to Princess Celestia, but would spend time with Luna whenever he could. Luna was distanced from him, and Discord noticed. He saw this as an opportunity to pry at her and try to annoy her/have fun with her, Luna shoved him away still. During a Nightmare Night celebration in Canterlot, Princess Luna set up a haunted maze for the ponies of Equestria. She refused Discords help, but he meddled anyway. Resulting in a terrifying maze, causing small fillies and colts to cry. Luna scolded Discord, but the children's mothers took it out on Luna. Luna was enraged and told Discord to stay away from her. Discord, feeling quite guilty; tried to apologize to Luna but she turned him down rather harshly. Princess Luna refused to interact with Discord for several days, Discord sought the help of Princess Celestia who set them in a room together to talk. After Luna refused to talk, she eventually gave in and they had a long conversation (will come later in a longer story) Princess Luna finally started warming up to Discord, he trusted her with his fears that no pony would welcome him as a friend other than Twilight and the Elements. Luna said that he had another friend; her. She could relate to him, and she promised to help him. Over the next few months, Princess Luna and Discord grew very close to each other, Pandemonium Night was unplanned, and Luna was scared but Discord stayed by her side. When Pandemonium was born, Princess Luna was overjoyed, she instantly fell in love with her son and Discord did as well. Mere hours after Pandemonium was born, Discord asked Princess Luna to marry him; she agreed. Princess Celestia announced the birth of the new Prince as well as the marriage. The ponies of Equestria were very unsure of how to feel about the marriage as well as Pandemonium Night, but Luna and Discord didn't care. Pandemonium was handful to raise, he was very boastful and sometimes rude and destructive. One day while playing with his father, he grew angry and threw a tantrum. It was nothing to Princess Luna until lightning struck through the window, nearly hitting Discord. This was when Luna realized his powers; with how Pandemonium was as a child Luna decided not to tell him. She kept his powers a secret from everypony; even Princess Celestia. She began teaching her son to live a life of solace and peace, and she hoped that would control his powers. Pandemonium followed her teachings and grew into a very relaxed, thoughtful pony with a careful reign on his emotions. However, the first time Pandemonium went into public he noticed the stares he got from the citizens of Canterlot; and heard the title "Prince of Nightmares and Chaos". He hated the title and ran back to the castle where he hid, not wanting to go into public or even show his face. Over time he began hating the title "Prince" all together. He wanted to be more than just a prince, and more than a Prince of Nightmares and Chaos. Pandemonium was older than most ponies when he got his Cutie Mark. He was sitting on his balcony, star gazing as he watched his mother raise the moon. He couldn't help but admire her, his mother did her job no matter what the ponies of Equestria thought and he wanted to do that as well. He wanted to prove them wrong, no matter what he did he wanted to be a pony that other ponies respected; and didn't fear and yet remain himself. It was then when he earned his Cutie Mark. Pandemonium continued how he was, not letting what other ponies thought bother him. However, he was still unsure how to prove himself. He found great joy in reading; reading books about astronomy, astrology, and fantasy books about knights and heroes. Things changed for him when he traveled to the Crystal Empire with his mother, Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight; as well as Twilight's children Spectral Sky and Carina. It was there where Carina introduced him to Grace Note; and he was instantly interested in her. She understood what it felt like to be half-pony and half something else. After Pandemonium left the Crystal Empire he couldn't stop thinking about her. When she returned to help defeat Midas, he saw this as an opportunity. After Midas' defeat; they began dating and he finally realized how he could prove himself. Pandemonium joined Princess Luna's Royal Guard and became a solider, seeing it as the perfect to protect the one's he loved. in A Touch of Gold Coming soon in Sirens and Shadows Coming soon Personality Pandemonium Night is a very polite, kind pony but has a bit of a temper. When his temper is lost he can become irritable, cocky and even violent. He shares his mother's nobility but can manipulate ponies quite well, and can be a trickster like his father. His ultimate soft spot is for Grace Note. Relationships Family Coming soon